<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mask by theunnaturalsquare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452694">The Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunnaturalsquare/pseuds/theunnaturalsquare'>theunnaturalsquare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Hallow's Night, Epona - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Hateno Village, Horses, Korok mask, LoZ - Freeform, Mask, Party, Post Game, Ship, Theories, botw, botw zelink - Freeform, eventual kiss, researching, zelink, zelink ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunnaturalsquare/pseuds/theunnaturalsquare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link shows Zelda Majora's Mask to prepare for an All Hallows's Night celebration in Hateno Village.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Prince Sidon, Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda and Link walk next to their horses, Zelda lost in thought. Link holds each horse’s reins in gloved hands and guides them while the two Hylians meander.</p><p>He glances at Zelda when she stays quiet. She seems happy and peaceful, thanks to the relaxed smile on her face. The twinkle in her eyes hint to a possibility of what she’s thinking about. It seems to be something amusing or something she’s fond of. Good. She earned this contentment, especially after fighting Ganon for over a hundred years.</p><p>A pang in Link’s chest resounds as he remembers how he nearly died, simply because he wasn’t strong enough. Even though he had powered up as much as possible before defeating Ganon, Link had taken over a hundred years to save her. He bites the inside of his lip from anger. He knows that the guilt will be there for years, even though Zelda had comforted him, shortly after Ganon's defeat.</p><p>They leisurely walk past Lake Kolomo and Kolomo Garrison Ruins, where Link found Majora’s Mask. Link looks at the picturesque scene, sparked into delving into his memory.</p><p>He had been searching for it, on and off, in-between battling the different versions of Ganon controlling the Divine Beasts. One day, Link finally had enough of the riddle. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate and turned on the radar to treasure chests. Wandering on the other side of Lake Kolomo while picking Stamina Shrooms, Link noticed the radar beeping. He searched the entire ruin, only finding a Korok. The treasure chest kept alluding Link even through the help.</p><p>‘Wait,’ he had thought. ‘The treasure chests are metal. I need to use Magnesis.’ Flipping on that feature, Link finds it, flowing a hot pink. The pink radiating from the area is partially obstructed from view by dirt and wood. Selecting it on the Slate, he lifts it up out of the ground, breaking the rotten wood it was underneath. He opens it up, and there was the mask.</p><p>“Link?” Zelda asks, concerned. “What’s wrong? Why have we stopped?”</p><p>Link blinks out of that memory. They have stopped walking. The horses are now eating some grass, evidence of how long Link has been lost in the memory. He winces. It was supposed to be a leisurely walk, not one of stress.</p><p>“Apologies, princess,” he says, looking over at her. Zelda starts, clearly not used to Link’s voice. He nearly flushes from the adorable look on her face. Her entire head is tilted in her surprise, and, dare he say it, was that a blush on her face?</p><p>He swallows through a lump in his throat, looking down at the ground. She had looked at him this before, after visiting the Gerudos. But he had never imagined that she would still feel the same way, even after the Calamity and his awakening.</p><p>“Shall we continue?” she asks. She smiles, charming Link again. She has the ability to enchant him continually. He knows within the depth of his heart, that she will charm him and convince him of reasons to love her.</p><p>Link begins to nod but hesitates. “Actually, can we go there?” Link points to the ruins. “I’d like to show you something.” She would like to see the ruins, even though she’s most likely seen them before. She does love history and the ancient civilizations of Hyrule.</p><p>At her quizzical expression, Link explains, “It’s nothing bad. It’s actually about history.” At that Zelda brightens. She does love her history.</p><p>“Won’t take long, as long as we ride there,” Link says as he extends her reins out to her. She takes them and walks to the side of her horse.</p><p>Link follows her, giving her a (much needed) boost up into the saddle. He swings onto Epona easily.</p><p>He looks over at Zelda. “If you please, princess,” Link says, “Follow me.”</p><p>Link gently taps his feet into Epona’s side, signaling her to canter.</p><p>“Hyah!” He says. He presses his legs tighter into her side. She easily glides into a gallop. Link feels the wind flowing through his bangs towards Zelda. He glances over his shoulder, seeing her close behind him.</p><p>Smiling, Link steers them through the small forest. The crisp autumn air slides against his skin. He wishes he put on a thicker shirt instead of his typical Champion’s Tunic. He wears it often now, simply because of the knowledge Zelda had created it specially for him. But sometimes, it isn’t enough for the differing temperatures, like now.</p><p>Link glances over his shoulder at Zelda, who blinks innocently at him, as if asking ‘What?’ He gives her a small smile. She’s wearing his warmest tunic, the one from the Rito. "She looks better than I did in that," Link thinks. He turns back and leads them to the ruins.</p><p>“This is it?” Zelda asks, voice full of disappointment. Link nods, unsure of what exactly she’s disappointed of.</p><p>“Apparently,” Link says, “there was such a thing called All Halllow’s Eve. Hylian children would dress up, to scare away the evil spirits.”</p><p>Zelda nods. Her hands twist the reins. “Yes, Link,” she says. “We celebrated it in Hyrule Castle.”</p><p>Link starts to guide Epona to where he found the treasure chest. “I heard from a merchant, of the tale of Majora and of his mask. And, of course, how my ancestors dealt with it. He sent it though time, to a certain remote place. My ancestor happened to send it here.”</p><p>Zelda, whose face had been calm through the short story, eyes widens and jaw drops.</p><p>“What?!” She cries out.</p><p>Link nods.</p><p>“Why don’t we find it?”</p><p>Link says, “Well… I have.”</p><p>Zelda leans over and gently smacks his arm. "Quit teasing me."</p><p>Link laughs at the upset look on her face. "You looked so excited!" he says, grinning.</p><p>“Before I hand it over, I was wondering if I could wear it for All Hallow’s Eve. There’s a celebration coming up in Hateno Village.” Link looks away from Zelda. He expects her researching to have higher priority in her (and, therefore, his) life again.</p><p>“Of course,” She says. “I only ask to examine it after that night.” Of course. He smiles at the ground. That’s only natural, for Zelda. </p><p>Link rummages through his bag. He pulls out the large mask. It potentially could be used as a weapon, with spikes those big. Or as shield. Link already has dealt with Spiked Boko Shields. This wouldn’t be that different. He worries about the durability of it, though.</p><p>He hears Zelda dismounting. Looking over, he sees her walk up to him, resting a hand on his knee. “May I see?” She asks. Link nods. He wants to see what she thinks of it. He hands it over, watching her face for her reaction. “Hmm… This is perfect for an All Hallow’s Eve mask,” she says. “Those eerie eyes.” Zelda gives it back to him. “But what will I dress up as?” She asks, batting her eyelashes up at Link.</p><p>Startled, Link stares down at her for a breath. He looks away and looks through his bag again. He pulls out the Korok Mask and pinwheel. “When I wear this, I stick my hair up in a bun and fasten it with the pinwheel,” He says, a bit embarrassed. He wore it when he was searching for Koroks to get a bigger inventory, instead of rescuing her.</p><p>Zelda, not noticing his self-shaming, takes it with an excited face. “This is perfect! Thank you, Link!” </p><p>‘It seems like Zelda doesn’t blame me for not immediately rescuing her,’ Link thinks, surprised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>